Finally
by Alw4ysTh1nkin9
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been best friends for years, but neither had ever made a move. Ron has to leave for 3 months because of his job. When he comes back, will the relationship change or will they go their seperate ways?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters…they are all JK Rowling's.

It has been five years since they had graduated from Hogwarts; six since the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, was defeated. They have been friends for twelve years, but some secrets still lurk in the darkest corners of their minds unwilling to let the words slip out of their mouth.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry are the three-some that are well-known throughout the world. Witches, wizards, and muggles of all ages, races, and kinds know of their heroic story.

Harry is engaged to Ron's only sister, Ginny. Ron always said that he knew Harry and Ginny would end up getting married. Harry had then commented that Ron didn't see it very often, but only he and Ginny saw any humor in the comment.

Hermione and Ginny Live in a house close to London with Ron and Harry living across the street. They all know that when Harry and Ginny get married one will have to move out in order for Harry and Ginny to start their life together. Even though the inevitable will happen, they choose to ignore the matter.


	2. The Sweet Shop

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters…they are all JK Rowling's.

Hermione awoke to her alarm clock buzzing. "Argh! It's already 6:30…" She groaned as she rolled out of bed and slid her fuzzy slippers on. Realizing that the buzzer was still on, she slapped it, maybe just a little too hard.

"You know Hermione, one of these days you are going to break that thing. I can only hope it's soon… It's so loud and annoying." Hermione rolled her eyes at her roomate.

"What do you expect Gin," Hermione asked walking towards her bedroom door. "To be woken up by a lullaby? How else are you supposed to get up in the morning?"

By 8:00 a.m. both girls were on their way to work 

Hermione and Ginny own their own sweet shop in Hogsmeade, the town right outside of Hogwarts. When the old couple who owned it retired, Hermione bought the shop as a present for Ginny's twentieth birthday. Hermione knew that Ginny was always a great business woman, and jumped at the chance to own a shop. When Ginny was given the present she absolutely insisted that Hermione and her be partners. The business was a complete success, especially with all of the Hogwarts students coming in asking for various candy.

Harry and Ron, on the other hand, have decided to go completely different routes with their careers. Harry is an auror, like he always wanted to be, and Ron plays keeper for his all time favorite Quiddich team: The Chudley Cannons.

It was about noon at the shop when Ron had decided to stop by to say hello and to grab some candy.

"YUCK RON! You are all dirty! Why didn't you go home to shower and change before you came to see us?" Ginny spat wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I take it that you don't want to give your brother a hug then?" He asked smirking. Ginny rolled her eyes. When Hermione heard Ron's voice she stopped trying to pick up a box of sweets at her feet and swung around. Ron was still facing her, and seeing the way Hermione reacted when she heard his voice, Ginny smiled warmly at Hermione. Hermione knew that Ginny wanted them to be together so bad; but sometimes Hermione thought that Ron was so thickheaded that he'd never realize the way she felt about the big bloke.

"Oh, hey Ron. Didn't realize that it was you." Hearing her voice Ron turned and smiled at her. He looked down towards her feet and saw the box of chocolates.

"Watchya' got there Mione?" He asked rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. She laughed at the grin on his face; he wanted those chocolate frogs and she knew it.

"Oh, nothing Ron…it's just some treats….you know…like chocolate frogs and such." She answered him with a hint of tease in her voice. His smile spread. "Ron, how about I make a proposition for you? If you show us what a big strong man you are and you lift this box for me, I'll give you eight chocolate frogs."

He nodded his head vigorously. "I say that you have got a deal, Hermione!" Ron stepped up to the box next to Hermione. Hermione wanted to faint. The smell of him, sweat, and the grass and dirt from the field filled her nostrils. She found that the smell of him was always intoxicating, no matter where he'd been. She watched him pick up the box from behind and stared. She just couldn't help it. Ron had a very nice backside.

Ginny apparently found this funny and ended up choking on a chocolate frog she was eating. Hermione glared. _'The Weasley's and their chocolate frogs…'_ Hermione thought, _'She deserves to choke on one.'_ Hermione smiled at herself but was quickly pulled away from her thoughts of Ginny choking when Ron's voice filled the air.

"Uh, Mione…where do you want this box?" She snapped her head back to Ron's form remembering that he was there.

"Oh, um, just set the boxon the counter. That'd be great, thanks." Ginny handed him his eight chocolate frogs.

"Cool, these are great! Thanks guys!" Ron exclaimed while unwrapping one of his chocolate frogs and biting it's head off. He groaned. "I've got Dumbledore again…" He shook his head. "Well, anyway, I best be going home to take a shower. Bye girls!"

Hermione smiled. "G'bye Ronald! See you later." Ron nodded.

"I'll be over after you come home." She nodded, her smile brightening just a bit. Ginny looked over at the two and rolled her eyes.

Slightly annoyed Ginny told Ron, "Ok, Ron! Goodbye. Go take a shower!" Ron mumbled something under his breath on his way out, but the girls couldn't make out what he said. When he finally shut the door Ginny smiled. Hermione knew what was coming...


	3. Ron's Outburst

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, JK Rowling does.

"You were checking Ron out!" Hermione's face flushed crimson.

"WHAT? I don't know what you're talking about, Gin." Ginny rolled her eyes and gave Hermione a stern look. Hermione sighed, she knew there was no way of denying it. "Ok, so Ron looks good in his Quiddich robes…so what?" Ginny laughed.

"I don't think so, but I guess that's a matter of opinion…" The girls laughed. "I do have one more question to ask you though…" Ginny said getting serious. Hermione looked at her. She knew that the Viktor Krum topic was going to come up. "You look at Ron that way when he's in his Quiddich robes, but you never look at Krum that way…why? After all, you and Krum ARE together…did you forget?" Hermione sighed and scratched her head. She did not want to talk about Viktor at the moment.

"No, I did not forget that Viktor and I are together, and just because Ron is better looking in his Quiddich robes does not mean that I find him anymore attractive than I find Viktor…" Ginny laughed.

"OH COME ON HERMIONE! I know you want to snog Ron senseless. I had the same look in my eyes when I used to see Harry; obviously Krum isn't that important to you because you haven't even told Ron and Harry about the two of you yet, and you've been dating for quite awhile now." Hermione's mouth dropped.

Hermione sat at the counter and let her head drop down on the cabinet top. It was silent for a few seconds while she thought. She finally sat up, sighed, and looking offended Hermione tried to explain. "Ok, so I have strong feelings for Ronald, you know I always have. He's the one that refuses to let the relationship go anywhere beyond friendship. I started to date Viktor to get my mind off of Ronald and it just turned out that we work well together." Hermione sighed but went on, "I won't tell Harry because he'll tell Ron, and I wont tell Ron because he gets mad. I don't think he thinks I'm good enough for someone like Viktor. I even sometimes wonder if I deserve Viktor, and I don't need someone else doubting it too."

Ginny was fuming. "YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH FOR RONALD AND YOU ARE TOO GOOD FOR KRUM. How can you be with someone that you don't love, and don't want to love?"

Hermione looked hesitant. "I never said I didn't and don't want to love Krum, I've said nothing of the sort!" Ginny looked at her. "Ok, so maybe I don't love Krum but he said he loved me…that's got to count for something right?" Ginny gaze did not soften with her comment, in fact it did the opposite.

The girls heard the door of the shop open and decided to wait until the customers were gone before returning to the conversation. Ginny knew that there was something else that Hermione needed to say and just sat there staring at her knowing she'd tell her eventually. Ten minutes later, while Hermione stocked some sugar quills onto the shelf, she finally got the courage to tell Ginny what was going on.

Hermione blew out a breath. "Oookkk…well you see, well Gin...KrumAskedMeToMarryHimAndISortOfSaidYes." Hermione said in one breath hoping that Ginny hadn't understood anything she said.

For what seemed like a lifetime Ginny just stared. When she finally spoke, it was not a very pretty sight.

"YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU JOKING? YOU DON'T LOVE HIM HERMIONE! YOU AND RON ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER! ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE IN NO CONDITION TO GET MARRIED! YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL RON THAT YOU TWO ARE DATING!" Hermione just sat there and waited for it to blow over, but it didn't blow over like she hoped. The girls didn't talk to each other the rest of the day; they barely talked at all the next couple of days.

Hermione was in her bedroom putting her clothes away when she heard the door open and slam closed. "Who on earth would that be? Ginny couldn't be back yet…" She asked aloud. Then she heard his voice, oh god, it was Ron, he was mad, she hated when he was mad. She felt her heart sink.

"HERMIONE! GET YOUR LITTLE WITCH ASS DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Ron's voice rattled up the walls as he spoke. She slowly made her way to him.

"Guess who I played today!" She just stood there a little dumbfounded. "Guess who I talked to today!" She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Ron, I can explain…" He ignored that she was talking and kept screaming.

"VIKTOR KRUM HERMIONE! I'M SURE YOU REMEMBER HIM! Do you know what he asked me today?" She slowly shook her head. "He ASKED me if I was happy for you two. He ASKED me if I was going to be in the wedding! Of course I had no idea what he was talking about! It made me look like a big stupid git! When I asked him what in the bloody hell he was talking about imagine my horror when he said you two have decided to get MARRIED!"

Hermione just stood there. She didn't know what to say. "I can't believe this…I cannot believe it! I thought we were best friends, I thought that we told each other everything!" He sighed and stood there for a moment. "You didn't tell me about you two because you knew I would not have approved!" He grabbed her arm and she winced. "Is it true Hermione?" She nodded. It hurt her so bad to see him so upset over her. He must have felt so embarrassed when he and Viktor talked and he didn't know about any of this. "That's what I thought, I don't care anymore Hermione; I can't stand it anymore. I never want to see you again, I hate you and I hate Krum. I hope you two have a happy life together." With that he walked out and slammed the door behind him causing a couple of pictures to fall off the wall and shatter on the floor.


	4. Krum's Bedroom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters…they are all JK Rowling's.

The next day Hermione didn't show up for work; Ginny was absolutely fuming. Hermione had given Ginny no notice.

Instead of going to work, Hermione went to Viktor's instead; she needed to talk to him. She knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. She tried the door; it as unlocked. She opened the door a crack and stuck her head in. "Viktor?" no answer. She listened for a couple of seconds; nothing.

She was about to close the door and go home when she heard a voice….that was definitely not Viktor's voice. "That better be his sister," she mumbled under her breath while she climbed the stairs and followed the voice. _'Oh God, it's coming from his bedroom,'_ she thought. She felt her heart rate increase while she opened the door.

"Viktor. Are you in here…" she was cut off by her mouth dropping.

Krum was taking a shower, but he wasn't alone. Hermione froze. Krum jumped out of the shower with a soapy head and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Hermyone…I can explain…" Hermione finally remembered she had legs and ran. She didn't want to hear anything else. She ran off not knowing where to go. She quickly disapparated home and decided that she needed Ron. She needed to explain, she needed to apologize, but most of all she just needed him.

By the time she crossed the street she was sobbing. She prayed he'd be home.

She steeped up to the door and banged on it with her fist. Ron opened the door. Realizing that it was her, he started to close it, until he saw how hysterical she was. Even though he was upset with her, his heart still broke to see her in this condition.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" She just stood there sobbing into her hands. "Hey… it's alright…" He said soothingly, rubbing her back while letting her into his house.

He closed his door behind her and turned around. She grabbed him around the waist and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry Ronald; I'm so sorry. I should have told you. But it doesn't matter anymore; Viktor and I are not getting married." She exclaimed sobbing into his shoulder. He patted her back awkwardly and took her to the couch. Hermione couldn't understand why she was so upset. She didn't love Viktor, in fact she went to his house to talk about postponing or even possibly breaking off the engagement. She just knew that she had to have Ron back. She couldn't live with out Ron in her life.

"Hermione? What happened?" She was still sobbing, but it had calmed down a little.

"I went to talk to Viktor today about the engagement and I walked in to his bedroom," She hesitated. "And I see him in the shower with another woman! I'm so stupid Ron! How could I have not known he was cheating on me? I can't believe that I would ever risk our friendship to marry him. I'm so sorry I upset you. I don't want you to be upset anymore…" She sighed and slowly looked up at him; she was starring and the floor while she told him. He gave her a tissue and a couple minutes to calm her sobbing.

"Mione, I knew that you two were a bad idea! You're too good for Krum!" She shook her head.

"I'm not sure about that Ronald. It's my fault. I told him I wanted to wait until marriage to have sex. He probably didn't want to wait. I just couldn't stand it when he touched me; it made me feel disgusting." He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"He's a bastard. There's nothing wrong with waiting. He's just not the right person for you. If you get upset thinking about you two shagging now, how is that going to change after the two of you get married?" She shrugged. "That's just it Mione. It's not. It won't change, you don't love the git do you? You never did." She nodded and blew her nose on a tissue. "Then why were you going to marry him?" She shrugged.

"Krum said he loved me enough for both of us; I believed him. I figured that'd be enough…" Ron rolled his eyes.

"It is not enough. Hermione, both people have to be in love for a marriage to work, especially when you're shagging someone."

She laughed. "I understand that, but I just liked the idea of being loved." Ron gave her a look.

"Look, I love you…urm...Harry and Ginny love you too. My whole family loves you!"

She shook her head and bit her lip. "That's a different kind of love." He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair.

"Why don't we just hang out for awhile so you can relax; we can watch a movie or something." She smiled and nodded.

"That'd be great Ronald, thanks. You're the best."

A few hours later Hermione headed for home feeling much better. Her and Ron were better now. She smiled to herself while she crossed the street_. 'This day has definitely turned out for the better.' _ She thought opening the door. Little did she know it was about to get a lot worse...


	5. How Convenient

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.

Sitting on the couch with long stem red roses was Viktor Krum.

"Viktor! What are you doing here?" He stood up.

"I hof come to apologize!" He held his arm with the roses out. She didn't take them. "I am very sorry for vat I hof done. I vanted a woman for just one night, zat's all. It von't happen again!" She could feel her frustration building up inside of her.

"Viktor! You are a liar! How could you think that I'd ever want to be with you again after all of the lies you've told? First of all, you were not a virgin when we first started dating; that's obvious now. That's such a small thing to lie about! It's not like I wouldn't have dated you if you weren't! Second, you swore you'd be faithful and you obviously have not been! I can never trust you again, Viktor!" Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. This was getting a little too intense.

"MY virginity is none of your business! If I vanted you to know, I vould have told you! I told you vut you vanted to hear."

"YOU TOLD ME WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR? VIKTOR! I WANTED TO HEAR THE TRUTH! THE TRUTH VIKTOR! THAT'S IT! You were still unfaithful and I will not marry a cheater and a liar!" He looked at her.

"So does zat mean veer not getting married?" She picked up a vase and threw it at him.

"NO VIKTOR!" HE looked confused. _'How thick can this bloke get'_ she asked herself. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" She screamed, pushing him out of the door and slamming it in his face.

Ginny came downstairs. "I heard everything; you ok Hermione?" She signed and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. He just didn't get it! He doesn't think he did anything wrong! Is everyone in Bulgaria that way or is it just the men?" Ginny laughed. She knew Hermione had to be extremely frustrated because she was never the type to be prejudice against anyone or anything.

Ginny put her arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her upstairs. "You need sleep. Goodnight!" Ginny shoved Hermione into her room and shut the door behind her. Ginny laughed to herself and sighed. "It's about time Ron and Hermione got a chance to be together…" she said quietly.

"I HEARD THAT!" Hermione screamed from her room. The girls laughed together while Ginny headed to her own bedroom.

It was finally Saturday and the four of them decided to take the day off. That night they all decided it'd be fun to get dressed up and go to a nice restaurant. The girls were getting ready to go out when Harry and Ron came over. In the bathroom Hermione was putting on her make-up while Ginny was fixing her hair. The heard a knock on the doorframe and watched Harry walk in.

"Lookin' good girls!" He commented grabbing Ginny from behind. "Ron's going to hit the floor when he sees you Hermione…" Harry commented winking at her. She rolled her eyes. "So, Ginny…I need to steal you for a minute." She nodded and looked at Hermione to excuse herself. Hermione smiled back at her and the two stepped out.

By the time Ginny and Harry got back, Hermione was done getting ready. "Um, Hermione. Harry and I have to cancel our plans tonight…"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Why? Is everything alright?" Ginny nodded. Harry spoke up.

"Yea, of course it is. It's just that this friend of mine named, um…Trevor is going on a blind date tonight and he doesn't want to go alone, so he asked Ginny and I to go with him…" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I see…How convenient. You've never spoken of him before. Where do you know him from, Harry?" Harry scratched his head.

"Er…well he's a friend…from work…yea…an auror friend…" He said trying not to stumble around. Hermione smiled.

"An auror friend, eh? Well why can't all 4 of us just meet up with him? Than we wont spoil the whole evening!" Hermione suggested teasing Harry.

"Well, um…you see…well…it's like this…" Harry fidgeted. This made Hermione laugh.

"It's okay Harry, I understand." She knew that Harry and Ginny planned this beforehand. They planned on canceling at the last minute because they knew that Ron would still want to go. Harry and Ginny have been trying to get Hermione and Ron together since Hogwarts.

Harry smiled. "You're still going to go right?" Hermione nodded.

"Sure, why not? Ron IS my best mate after all." Ginny laughed.

"Yea, you two are best mates, let's hope you two mate after tonight…" Hermione face went pale and Harry started to laugh so hard his face was going red. Ginny looked very please with her smart-ass comment. "I'm just kidding Hermione, but please just snog him or something. He deserves it; he's been waiting to be with you for years. He needs a good snog." Hermione just stood there shaking her head at the two of them.

'You two are impossible." She rolled her eyes. "But since you've decided to plan this…YOU get to tell Ronald the unfortunate news…" Ginny groaned.

"What unfortunate news?" Ron asked walking into the bathroom. "You were taking so long that I thought I'd come up here and…Oh my god Hermione…you look…wow…" Ron's eyes were as big as saucers and couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. Hermione blushed.

"I don't think it will be that hard after all to tell him…" Ginny mentioned watching the two of them. Harry nodded in agreement. "Hey Ron…" All Ginny got out of Ron in reply was a grunt while he kept starring at Hermione. "…Harry and I can't make it tonight, you and Hermione will have to go alone…" He turned his head to look at his sister.

"Oh, what a shame. Shall we go Hermione?" He asked stepping up to her and giving Hermione his arm. She took it and he led her out of the bathroom, down the stairs and out the door.

"Well that was easy…" Harry said laughing. Ginny nodded and pushed him into her bedroom.


	6. Au Coin Du Feu

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.

Forty minutes later Ron and Hermione pulled into the French restaurant called "Au Coin Du Feu". Ron, being the gentleman he is, went around to the passenger's side of the car and helped Hermione out. He gave her his arm and she gladly took it. While walking towards the door, he chuckled.

"What is it Ronald?"

"This is fun, getting dressed up and all, pretending it's a date. I'm glad we decided to still go." She felt her heart skip a beat. For some reason she felt brave after his comment; she reached up with her free hand and rubbed his arm.

"Yea, it's great Ron! Thank you for going." She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. She saw the tips of his ears turn pink. Walking in, they were welcomed into the restaurant by the doorman.

"Hello, welcome to 'Au Coin Du Feu'. Name please?" The hostess asked smiling at Ron; Ron smiled back.

'_Oh no.'_ Hermione didn't want Ron to flirt with the woman. This was their night, even if they _really_ weren't together. She wanted some alone time with Ron and she didn't want anyone to ruin it.

"Weasley." He answered the hostess. She took a moment and checked her list.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…right this way." _'YES!'_ Hermione screamed in her head. _'She thinks we're married!'_ Ron looked down at her and smiled. She took his arm again and followed the woman.

Ron held out Hermione's chair for her. "Wow Ronald! I'm impressed! You're being such a gentleman tonight!" He sat down across from her and smiled.

"Well you deserve it. This is how Krum should have treated you. The stupid git didn't know what he had, the bastard." She gasped.

"RONALD!" She whispered. "Do not swear! Especially in public!"

"I'm sorry Mione. Did I ruin everything now?" She took a sip of her drink and shook her head.

"No, no. Of course not! You're doing very well." He nodded.

"So, have you heard from Vicky since you broke off the engagement yesterday?" She laughed.

"Oh yea, I forgot. Last night he tried to come and apologize after I left your house." She said while going over her menu. She looked up at him and watched his face. His eyes slowly rose to meet hers. She almost laughed out loud at the look on his face.

"He WHAT?" He asked looking a bit astonished and annoyed at the same time. The waitress then interrupted their conversation and took their orders.

When she left, Ron continued. "He's such a git, Mione. I'm glad you aren't getting married anymore. He took you for granted. He doesn't deserve you; Let him have that slut. I'd pick you over a one night stand any day." She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Ron. I don't know what I would do without you." He cocked one eyebrow.

"You would have forgiven him and married him anyway." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She grinned back at him but tried to look offended.

"Ronald! I can't believe that you said that! Well, okay, I can…But it isn't true!" She retorted playfully kicking him underneath the table. "Ow! Wanna play footsie do ya?" He asked and pinned her foot down. She put on her best fake accent. "Oh! Not here Ronald my love! Zees people, zay might see us! Save it for later!" She laughed winking at him. He snorted into his water causing him to choke. To stifle her laughter she laid her head in her arms.

"I've got to say Hermione, that was really good. I haven't seen you like this in awhile. I'm glad the _old_ Mione is back. _My_ Mione is back. It's nice."

She nervously smiled up at him _'My Mione…oh my god…he called me his.'_ She suddenly got so nervous that she fidgeted in her chair. While she was fidgeting she accidentally kicked his leg.

"Again with the footsie stuff! What is up with you tonight? Can't keep yourself away from me or what?" She set her hand on her chin and sighed.

"Must be." She said winking at him. He saw something sparkle on her finger and took her hand. Not ready for it, Hermione's head fell a little before her reflexes caught up with her and she picked it back up.

"Is THIS the ring the git got you?" She nodded. "It's hideous! It doesn't look anything like you! It looks like something he sent his butler to go get. It's a piece of trash is what it is." She gasped.

"Ronald! _Trash?_ It is not! It's huge and gorgeous! It isn't my favorite cut or anything but it's still beautiful."

He rolled his eyes. "HAH! I could have done better." She laughed at his confidence. It was cute to see him so confident about himself.

"Oh, could you?" She asked with one eyebrow cocked. He held her hand tighter and nodded. Him holding on to her hand was driving her crazy. When he touched her it was like electricity shooting through her body. It caused her heart rate to quicken.

"Yes I could." The waitress walked over to refill their water and her mouth dropped. Hermione and Ron were a little confused.

"Did you…did you two…did you propose? That's so great! I'm going to get you a bottle of wine on the house to celebrate!" Ron winked at Hermione.

"That would be great, thanks!" Ron said before Hermione could explain to the waitress that they weren't really engaged.

The waitress ran off and Hermione looked sternly at Ron. "Oh, come on 'Ermione! Just this once? Please?" I'll let you have two of my chocolate frogs!" He stuck his lip out.

"Ron…"

"Alright…three?"

"But…"

"Fine FOUR! But that is my FINAL offer!"

She laughed. "Ron, I own a sweet shop. You can keep your chocolate frogs! But it does mean a lot to me that you would give up your chocolate frogs for this. I know how possessive you are over your frogs."

"So does this mean you'll play along?" She eyed him.

"Just for tonight, right?"

He nodded. "Just tonight." She agreed. "Good cause I think I ate all of my chocolate frogs yesterday…" She tried to stifle her laughter and shook her head.

"Ronald…you are a piece of work…you know that?" He nodded.

The waitress came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Thank you so much for your thoughtfulness." Hermione told the waitress.

"Oh, it's no problem! I hope that you two have a wonderful life together, I'll let you get back to your eating though…" She added and walked away.

Hermione and Ron were sitting there enjoying the food and wine when a man came up to their table. "I'm very sorry to bother you but I couldn't help but overhear about your special day. I draw for a living and I drew you a sketch for your engagement!" He said handing her the drawing. Hermione gasped. The drawing was amazing! In it, Ron was holding Hermione's hand and they were smiling warmly at one another.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed while Ron stood up and shook the man's hand.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now to enjoy the rest of your meal, but I'm glad you like it." Hermione nodded.

"We sure do mate, thanks a lot!" Ron said thanking the man again before he turned and walked from the table.

"You know what? This engagement thing isn't too bad…" Ron said pondering out loud. Hermione playfully hit his arm.

"It's only because of all the free stuff that we're getting." He nodded.

"Yup…pretty much." He said winking, trying to be a smart-ass. "Oh, yea plus I get to share it with you. It wouldn't be half as fun without you."

"Very smooth Ronald, but a little too late to say it now…" She said rolling her eyes. He gave her a goofy grin.

"At least I try."

She nodded. "I can give you that much."


	7. I Saw That!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.

They pulled into Hermione's driveway and Ron turned off the car. He sat back, sighed, and looked over at Hermione; She was crying. The smile that he was wearing turned into a frown.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" She wiped away her tears and sniffled.

"Um, nothing. Tonight was just so nice. It's pretty sad that my best mate is more romantic than my fiancée was." She blew out a breath. She knew she couldn't tell him what was really bothering her. What if he didn't feel the same way? She was crying because she loved Ron so much; she wanted to be with him so bad. She wanted Ron to always be able to be romantic with her. She wanted a lot of things with Ronald and it hurt her inside knowing that she could never have what she wanted; to have what she needed.

He reached over and hugged her. "You're my Mione and you deserve it. Whenever you want to go out, I'll be right here next to you." She smiled weakly up at him but cried harder.

'_WHY does he have to be so wonderful?'_ she thought to herself. "Sometimes you can be the most amazing man I've ever met, Ronald." She whispered while he held her.

It was quiet for a few seconds. "Only sometimes?" He asked with his goofy grin plastered on his face. It made her laugh. "Good, I'm glad I got you laughing again."

She pulled away and checked her make-up with her mirror. "Come in for awhile?" She pleaded with him.

He smiled and kissed her hand. "OF COURSE!"

Walking up to the door, Ron tripped over Hermione's foot. "GOD HERMIONE! Again with the footsie thing! At least wait until we get into the house!" She laughed.

She grabbed Ron by the waist and pulled him close. "You need to be more careful Ronald. You're going to hurt yourself…" She whispered while their faces stood an inch away from one another's. It was quiet for a minute before Hermione cleared her throat and pulled away.

He went to the door and opened it for her, again tripping over the doorway. She was laughing so hard that when she tried to contain it, she couldn't.

"Aw, Ronald you alright?"

"Yea, only thing hurt is my pride…"

She laughed again. He smiled to himself. He loved making her laugh. He was glad HE was the one making her laugh; NOT Viktor. He liked that.

"Ron, I think you had a little too much wine tonight…"Hermione commented closing the door behind her.

"Wine eh?" Ginny asked making them both jump.

"Oh, hey guys! Didn't see you there…" Ron went red in the face.

Ginny winked at Hermione. Hermione smiled at Ginny while sitting down on the love seat. "Yea, we had a pretty interesting night…"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Ron while he sat down next to Hermione.

"WELL? Go on! Tell us what happened!" Ginny demanded still smiling. Ron showed Harry and Ginny the sketch and the bottle of wine. "You mean you two…but HERMIONE! When I told you to snog Ron, I didn't mean marriage…but this is great!"

"Wait…WHAT? Ginny told you to snog me?"Ron starred at Hermione with eyes as big as saucers.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, hold on…Ginny…Harry…we are NOT engaged and WILL NOT be getting married. It was all a misunderstanding tonight." Ginny looked disappointed.

Hermione and Ron spent the next couple of minutes telling the others everything that happened.

"How romantic!" Ginny sighed dramatically setting the back of her hand on her forehead and falling into Harry's lap.

Ron smiled warmly at the back of Hermione's head. "Yea, it was great." Ginny smiled back at her older brother. She knew that something was going to happen to the two of them; she hoped it would be soon. Hermione yawned.

"Well, that's our queue! Time to go home!" Ron said while he and Harry stood up.

"NO!" Hermione shouted grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him back down with her.

"Yea, please stay here, just for a bit longer?" Ginny pleaded with Harry.

"You don't want Harry and I to go?" Ron asked both of them. They shook their heads.

"No, please stay." Hermione said curling up next to him.

They sat and watched tv for awhile; Ron couldn't stop smiling. His goofy grin was plastered on his face the whole night. Ginny and Harry kept smiling at each other. Ron was so obvious sometimes.

Ron felt something hard hit his shoulder and he looked down. He found Hermione's sleeping form next to him and laid his arm on the back of the couch to make her more comfortable.

A couple minutes later he felt her pick up his arm and tighten it around her. "It's cold…" She whispered into his ear before falling back to sleep. He held her tighter.

He looked over to the other couch to see if the others were up and Harry gave him a thumb's up. His face flushed and hid it in Hermione's hair.

When Ron and Harry were getting ready to leave, Ginny asked Ron to carry Hermione upstairs and put her to bed.

He took her up, pulled the covers down and laid her on the bed. He began to take off her shoes when she woke up.

"Huh? Oh, hey Ron." She stretched and smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled her blankets up for her.

He started to turn around, but she grabbed his hand.

"Thanks Ron…for everything." She smiled up at him groggily and kissed his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow love..." He squeezed her hand and walked to the doorway. He turned back and found that she had already fallen back asleep.

Seeing no harm in it, he blew her a kiss. When he turned back around, he was startled by Ginny, who was smiling at him.

"I saw that!"

Ronald quickly shut Hermione's door. "Saw what?" He asked playing innocent.

"What you did…I saw it…" Ginny smiled giggling at her brother.

"Oh, sod off!" Ron glared at Ginny.

"G'night Ron!" Ginny yawned and closed her door.


	8. Weasley Is Our King

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.

Later the next week, Ginny and Hermione were invited to watch one of Ron's quiddich games; the game was against the Irish.

Ron had told them earlier that this game was very important. If they won this game, the Chudley Cannons would surely be in the finals.

The game lasted about five hours. During the game Ron got hit with a bludger and Hermione threw a fit. Ginny had to hold her down because Hermione had her wand out ready to go down to the field and hex the man who hit it. When Ron came back out of the nurse's tent all right, Hermione finally calmed down; Ginny finally let go of her.

In the end, the Chudley Cannons won 320-170; Hermione and Ginny were jumping up and down screaming.

After the game, Ron had the girls brought down to the field to meet the rest of the team. Hermione ran over to Ron and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, RON! You were fantastic! Is your arm all right?" She asked examining it. "I'm going to hex that man who did it…I swear!"

Ron and his fellow teammates laughed. "Hermione! You know that you can't do that! It's part of the game; it's his job." He said hugging her.

She scoffed at him. "To hurt my best friend? I think not! I don't think I like quiddich much…" He shook his head.

"Hermione, Ginny…these are my teammates. Guys, this is my best friend Hermione, and my sister Ginny. They all said their hellos.

Brandon York, one of Ron's teammates pulled him to the side.

"Hey Ron, Hermione is pretty cute. Do you think you could give me her owling address?" Ron glared at Brandon. "NO! I will not! She just got out of a bad relationship with Krum and I don't want any other bloke doing the same!"

"Krum? As in Viktor Krum?" Ron nodded. "Wow, she has a thing for quiddich players huh?"

Ron let out a frustrated grunt. "GO GET DRESSED!" Ron demanded turning and walking back to the girls.

"I've got to go get dressed. Meet me in front in twenty minutes." He set off toward the locker room with his broom over his shoulder.

Hermione sighed. "Why does he have to look SO good in those?" Ginny laughed at her.

"Come on, let's go wait for him…" She said pushing Hermione towards the exit.

That night, they all went to the Burrow to celebrate. During dinner, the talk was mostly about Ginny and Harry's wedding.

When it was time for dessert, Ron was surprised by a cake that flashed 'Weasley is our King' in bright orange letters. He laughed.

"That's so great! Thanks mum!" He smiled and kissed his mom's cheek.

"You're welcome dear, but Hermione thought of it."

He turned and smiled at her. She went pink in the face, but smiled back. He hugged her. "You're the best!"

She laughed. "No, no...You are the best." She smiled pulling away. They all sat down to eat some of Ron's celebration cake. 

Mrs. Weasley looked over at Ron and Hermione. "So Ron… Hermione… when are you two going to be getting married?" Hermione starred while Ron laughed.

"I dunno mum…not anytime soon." His mother frowned.

"Oh, I see…"

"We're just not ready yet, Mrs. Weasley. You'll be the first to know when we do get engaged though."

She smiled. "Okay dears, I'll be looking forward to it."

Later that night, Hermione was walking outside the burrow by herself. She kept hearing rustling in the leaves behind her, but kept ignoring it. _'It's just the wind…´ _She told herself and kept walking. She felt someone grab her around the waist; before she could scream Ron covered her mouth and told her who it was.

She punched his arm. "NOT FUNNY!" He grabbed it.

"Ow! That's the arm that got hit by the bludger, Hermione!" He pouted playing hurt.

"Oh, Ron…I'm sorry! Let me see…" She apologized rubbing it. He laughed and her mouth dropped.

"You jerk! I hate you!" She screamed walking away and sitting in the grass by the pond; he followed.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. It was just a joke." He apologized sitting next to her. "I can't believe my mom thinks we're together. It's funny!" He remarked laughing. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Ronald! It is NOT! You should tell her the truth!"

"What? Why me?"

"Because _you're_ her son!"

He put an arm around her. "Or we could just get together and get married, you know, for her sake." She laughed.

"You big wuss! You'd rather marry me than tell your mum that we're not together?"

"He shrugged. "Marrying you wouldn't be _that_ bad…" Her mouth dropped.

"Well…I think your rubbish! Marrying you would be absolutely horrible!" She said trying to be serious but failing miserably at it.

"IS THAT SO?" He asked and she nodded.

He started to tickle her. She pleaded for him to stop and fell backward onto the soft ground laughing. He stopped and laid next to her.

He turned to his side and just watched her; she did the same. When she felt that it was getting a little too serious she poked him in the ribs and took off running to the Burrow.

"I'm going to get you 'Mione!" He called running after her.

She ran upstairs and into his old bedroom. Out of breath, she locked the door and sat on his bed trying to catch her breath.

A few minutes later she heard a knock. "Hermione? Unlock the door please…we need to talk."


	9. A Few Months

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.

A/N: I know that this isn't a very long chapter, but I promised some of you that I would update before noon. I updated as much as I could; my friends and I are going to hang out and I need to get going, but hopefully I'll be able to update tonight…But for right now, I hope you like it. Plus cliff hangers are always fun!

Hermione opened the door. "Ron? What's wrong?" He came in and shut the door behind him.

"Uh, well, now that we won today, we're going tobe going tothe finals. I'm going to have to be gone for awhile."

She sat down on the bed. "How long is awhile Ron?"

He sighed. "A few months…"

She looked at him. "A few _months_?" He nodded his head towards her but kept his eyes fixed on the floor. He couldn't bear to see her upset.

"Maybe less… it depends on how well we play." She wiped a tear away.

"You're leaving me? Three months; I wont see you for three whole months?"

"Well, not exactly. You could come to see a match if you'd like."

She stood up and stomped out. He laid down on his old bed and sighed. "What am I going to do?" He asked out loud.

By the time Hermione got downstairs she was sobbing. Mrs. Weasley walked up to her.

"OH, Hermione! He told you didn't he? It'll be all right! You'll see! He'll be back before you know it! It wont seem that long; you can come over here whenever you need." She encouraged Hermione and hugged her.

Hermione went home. She didn't want to stay anywhere that reminded her of Ron. By the time she got to her room however, Ron was already there waiting with open arms. She fell into him and cried.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed; he then curled up next to her.

They just lay there, their face inches apart from the one another staring. They both wanted to make a move so badly but they both just sat there staring like idiots.

Hermione finally got the courage to move closer.

"Ron?... Please…" He sucked a breath in.

"Please what?" He whispered, scared talking too loud was going to keep her from asking him the rest.

She sat upand pushed him down on his back.

"Hermione!"

She covered his lips with her index finger. "Sh!"


	10. The Photo Album

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.

"Ron, just stay with me for tonight. I just want to be close to you before you have to leave." He nodded.

"Of course, 'Mione."

She pulled the covers up over them and laid her head on his chest.

Hermione soon fell asleep to Ron's heart beating. When Ron was sure that Hermione was asleep he let himself drift off as well.

The next thing she knew, Ron was shaking her awake.

"Hermione! Get up! I have to leave now." He told her as she was opening her eyes.

"What?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You're leaving already?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry love. I'll owl you, I promise. God, I'm going to miss you so much." He sighed lightly kissing her temple.

"I'm going to miss you too…" She stretched and looked down. "You've already packed?" She asked seeing his suitcase on the floor.

"I wanted to let you sleep a little longer, so I went and packed early this morning." She blew a breath out, causing a couple of loose strands of hair to blow off her face. He smiled at her.

"I don't want you to go. I know you have to; but I refuse to pretend that I'm okay with my best mate leaving for three months, cause I'm NOT!" she said stubbornly crossing her arms. "It's just not fair; what if you get hurt? What if you forget me? I don't want to lose you!" She commented, tears running down her flushed cheeks. She knew that she was acting juvenile, but she didn't care; she was losing Ron. She didn't want to know life without him.

He sat down beside her again and kissed her nose. "I could NEVER forget you; you're my life."

He stood up. "I best be catching the train. I'll be back soon, I promise." She nodded.

"Alright Ronald. Bye, I'll miss you." She stood up and hugged him one last time. When she pulled away, he disapparated.

'_I shouldn't have let go…'_ She thought to herself.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were all sitting around Harry's house talking. Harry actually got Hermione to laugh by doing an impression of Ginny when she saw Harry at the Burrow the summer before second year. Harry and Ginny were glad that Hermione laughed; ever since Ron had left she barely smiled and NEVER laughed.

The smile quickly disappeared when Harry started to talk about Hogwarts quiddich. Uh oh…he didn't realize what word came out of his mouth until he had said it. He knew Hermione was going to react.

Hermione's bottom lip started to tremble and she ran up to Ron's bedroom crying.

Once she had ran off, the room was pretty quiet. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch not knowing what to do about the situation.

"Why doesn't she just go and visit him?" Harry asked through the sudden silence.

"I reckon it's because she doesn't want him to know how much she's missed him." He nodded.

"I understand her situation though. Poor Hermione; I couldn't even begin to think of my life without you for three whole months. I wish he'd come home and just ask her!"

Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Ask what?"

"To marry him, of course."

Harry nodded. "I agree." Ginny leaned against his arm and sighed.

Later that week, Mrs. Weasley had asked Harry, Hermione, and Ginny over to dinner. All was going well until Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione to do something.

"Hermione? Would you mind running up to Ron's room and grabbing the photo album on his desk? I want to show you a picture of Ronald that you would just love…" Harry and Ginny looked at one another then at Hermione.

"Uh, yea…sure Mrs. Weasley…" She nodded swallowing hard and headed for the stairs.

With every stair her heart started to beat a little faster. _'Why me? Why did she have to ask me to get it?'_ She wondered. When she saw his door, her breath caught in her throat.

"I can do this…I can!" She told herself while trying to swallow back her tears.

She stood outside his door staring at her hand on his doorknob for a couple of seconds. She cleared her throat and opened the door.

She looked inside after opening the door and saw that someone else was already in the room.

A man was sitting on Ron's bed looking out of the window opposite of her.

"RON?"


	11. Ron's Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.

He spun around. "MIONE?" He hurried over to give her a hug. "I've missed you a lot Mione!" He sighed still holding her.

She was a little confused. "Why didn't you come down when we got here? Why did you stay in your room?"

"Mum told me to wait and surprise you. I was watching you from the window and wondered where you'd gone." She smiled and hugged him again.

"So how did quiddich go? I haven't been keeping up with all of it."

He shrugged. "We were two games away from the World Cup. But then we lost by ten points; so we were dropped out of the finals."

"Oh, Ron that's horrible, I'm so sorry." He pulled away from her a bit

"It's all right. I've still got time to get there; I have a lot of quiddich years left."

She nodded. "That's a very optimistic attitude Ronald. I like it."

He bowed, "Thanks you!" She laughed and hugged him in mid bow.

"Come on Mr. Optimistic, let's go down to dinner" she told him grabbing his hand and leading the way.

When they got down to the kitchen and out to the yard, everyone clapped.

'_Mrs. Weasley must have told Harry and Ginny that Ron was back…' _Hermione thought while she made her way to the table.

They all celebrated his homecoming that night.

"Thanks mum! This was great." Ron told her while he hugged and kissed her. The other three thanked her as well and they all headed home.

The girls figured that Harry and Ron went home, so they got dressed for bed and decided to make hot chocolate. Ginny was picking the muggle movie when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ginny told Hermione.

Hermione was making the hot chocolate when she felt an arm slip around her waist. She looked down and saw a tan arm covered in freckles. She smiled.

"Hey love." Ron greeted her.

"Hey yourself." She answered while she kept making hot chocolate.

"I've missed you." He whispered to her while moving her hair away from her ear. He kissed her pulse point.

"Ron? What's gotten into you?" She asked trying to keep her heart rate at a normal pace.

"You." He answered.

'_YOU?'_ She thought. _'What kind of answer is that?'_ "Excuse me?" She asked turning around. He smiled.

"I love you, Hermione…so much…" He added.

She let her head drop to his chest. "I love you too." He hugged her to him and she hugged him back tightly.

She pulled away when she heard the teapot whistle. "Do you want some hot chocolate, Ron?" She asked him trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Sure! That sounds great!"

Harry and Ginny walked in to join them and Hermione poured it into four glasses.

"I like your pajama's girls." Harry announced suddenly.

Ron nodded. "I agree! Are you trying to give us blokes a heart attack?" He asked pulling Hermione to him and resting his forehead on hers.

Ginny had an idea. "Why don't you two stay tonight? It'll kind of be like Hogwarts!"

A/N: i was just wondering if anyone knew about an old fanfic on about r/h. I can't find it. It's about Hermione being forced to marry or go to askaban, and so that she doesn't have to have an arranged marriage, Ron proposes and it goes on about their life together. If anyone knows where that fanfic is can you leave a review or email me at ? thank you.


	12. The Sleep Over

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Where do you expect the boys to sleep?" Hermione asked tapping her foot on the hard floor.

"Oh, come on Hermione! They can sleep in our rooms! You can't tell me that Ron and you haven't slept in the same bed before?" Hermione just stared at her. "Hermione…it's not like Ron is going to try anything! He's your best mate! You'll just be sleeping next to each other like when you searched for Voldemort!"

Ron decided to try and convince her. "Come on Hermione…I haven't been around in awhile, I miss you…" He pouted and nuzzled her neck.

She hesitated for a minute but finally agreed. "FINE! Go get your stuff. Hurry up!" He kissed her.

"Thanks Mione! You're the greatest." She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door.

Ginny looked at her.

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed.

"He kissed you…" Ginny said shocked.

"It was nothing…no big deal." Hermione commented ending the conversation. She didn't want to tell the others just yet. She didn't know why, she just wanted it to be Ron and her. She's waited years for this and she felt that she deserved to have some privacy with Ron before they told everyone else.

The four of them sat around and watched the American muggle show "Roseanne". Harry noticed Ron stirring on the other couch and looked over. He watched Ron pull Hermione closer to him and nuzzle her hair. Harry's eyebrows automatically shot up.

Sensing someone staring, Ron looked over.

"WHAT?" Ron mouthed to Harry making sure not to catch Hermione's attention.

Harry smirked. "Have you asked her yet?" Harry silently mouthed back. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing before.

Harry kept watching Ron and Hermione. Clearly Ron did not answer on purpose. He watched Hermione turn her head and kiss Ron on the mouth. Harry nudged Ginny. She smiled and nodded.

"Do you think?" He whispered in her ear.

She answered with a shrug. "I'm not sure, but I hope. They deserve it." She sighed and pulled Harry's mouth towards her own.

When they pulled apart Ginny stood up and pulled Harry up the stairs and to her bedroom with her.

Ron gave them a dirty look when they left. "Bloody best mates…" he mumbled.

"Ron, it's none of your business what they do. I know that you want it to be, but it's not." She said rubbing his back.

"But she's my baby sister!" Hermione got up and motioned for him to do the same.

"She is engaged and old enough to make her own decisions. Now let's go to bed." She told him pushing him towards the staircase.

While they were lying in bed Hermione looked up at Ron. "What's wrong Ron? Go to sleep love." She told him rubbing his chest.

"I can't get the visual of those two out of my head! I'm so angry! I don't know why, I JUST AM!" Ron fumed hitting his pillow.

"What would take your mind off of it babe?" She asked him while sitting up. She laughed; his the blank expression on his face was priceless.

"Huh?" He asked not sure where it was going. He sat up and stared down at her.

"Turn over."

"WHAT?"

She rolled her eyes. "DO what I say!" He flipped over onto his stomach and she straddled his waist.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"SH! You'll see!" She started to massage his back. "You're so tense. You need to relax. Close your eyes."

Ron did what she told him to and closed his eyes.

They heard a noise from the other room and Ron shot up throwing Hermione across the bed.

"RONALD! It's none of your business! Lie down!" She pushed him back down while he mumbled dirty words about Harry.

Once she got his frame settled onto the bed, she continued. She started on his neck, making sure to get all of the kinks out. "Oh, god Hermione, you're so good; where in bloody hell did you…" she laughed interrupting him.

"You need to stop talking like that before they think that we're doing the same thing they are…"

He shrugged. "Who cares! Like you said, it's no ones business so they can just bugger off!" She rolled her eyes and kept working down his back stopping and working the kinks out of the spots where he'd moan and groan.

When she was done, she laid at his side. "Do you feel better?" she asked holding his hand.

"Yes. I needed that after all that quiddich. Thank you!" He told her kissing her.

"No problem; any time!" He smiled at her and sighed.

"I'm so glad we're finally together 'Mione. It's kind of exciting not telling Harry and Ginny…" He laughed. "It's fun to see them suffer. They've been waiting for a long time to see us together." She laughed.

"I have to admit Ron, it is fun to watch. Ginny is dying to know."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "Thank you for letting me stay tonight. I've missed you so much." He mentioned while moving some stray hairs out of her face.

She giggled; she couldn't help it. She was never the giggling idiotic type but Ronald was so…Ron. She just couldn't help it. Ron made her do some funny things.

"How'd you get so sweet, Ron?" He smiled.

"I don't know…but I like it like this. It's definitely better than rowing all the time. Even though I do have to admit that you _are_ pretty cute when you get frustrated with me." She shook her head but smiled.

"I'm glad we can finally talk about our feelings instead of ignoring them."

"Yea, it's a lot easier to talk to you now that I know you love me back.

"How could you have not known Ronald? It was pretty obvious." She smiled.

He shrugged. "Well, there were signs that you fancied me back, but I wasn't sure if it was anything else…" she picked up her hand and slid her fingers through his hair and sighed. "Thank you for not marrying Krum." He said honestly looking her straight in the eyes.

She started to cry. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. Ron always made her cry. He could be so amazing; she loved it when they were alone. He was only this way when no one was around to hear him. He's always been the tough guy who never showed his sensitive side in public.

"Mione…I didn't mean…I'm sorry to bring him up…" He apologized wiping her tears away.

"No, no. Don't be; that's not why I'm crying." He looked at her confused. She smiled, "You're wonderful."

He flashed his goofy grin. "I know it.." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed.

"I think it's about time to tell everyone…you know…about us." She said seriously. He nodded.

She turned over and turned off the light before turning back and snuggling into him. "Good night Ron. I love you" She yawned.

"Love you, G'night." He kissed her forehead before falling asleep


	13. Hermione Gets Teased

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.

Hermione awoke the next morning with Ron gone. She groaned. "Why didn't he wake me up? I hate waking up alone!" She said while sitting up and sliding her lime green fuzzy slippers on her feet.

She made her way downstairs and saw that Ron and Harry were making breakfast. "Aw! How cute! The men making breakfast! Where's Gin?" She asked while hugging Ron from behind.

"She's still sleeping." Harry answered while washing his hands.

"What are you blokes making?" Hermione asked while kissing Ron in between the shoulder blades.

"We are making bacon, eggs, pancakes and juice." Hew replied whipping up some eggs.

She sat at the kitchen island watching them and looking at _Teen Witch Weekly_. "OH MY LORD! RONALD LOOK AT THIS!"

He spun on his feet so quick that he wobbled almost losing his balance. "What is it 'Mione?" He asked walking over to the island.

"You're the centerfold for _Teen Witch Weekly_! You look hot!"

"Are you serious? How great is that! I'M THE CENTERFOLD FOR…hold on a minute, why do you get this magazine anyway?" He asked her confused.

"For the centerfolds of course…think of it Ronald! Witches, and some wizards, all over the UK will have your centerfold hung up on their walls. Soon you'll be stopped everywhere you go for autographs!" She smiled at him. _'That should be great for his ego…'_ She thought to herself and laughed.

He looked ecstatic with himself while he buttered the bread.

Ginny walked down the stairs and her mouth dropped. She rubbed her eyes. "Do I really see Harry and Ron making breakfast…wow…"

"Hey Gin! Look at this!" Hermione said holding up the magazine.

"ALL RIGHT RON!" She said slapping her brother's bare back. "My brother's a stud!" She remarked kissing Harry good morning.

"I could have told you that…" Ron commented. "And I believe I have!" She rolled her eyes.

"So, Ron…Hermione…Did you two have fun last night?" Hermione choked on her orange juice.

"See Ronald! I told you not to be so loud!"

Ron winked at Hermione. "Couldn't help it!" Ginny's mouth dropped and Harry laughed. "Hermione is so amazing with her hands, What can I say?" He smiled walking over and hugging Hermione from behind.

"NO! It wasn't like that! I swear! I just gave Ron a massage, that's it! I swear nothing else happened! Tell her Ron!" She said slapping Ron on the chest, trying to defend herself and hoping Ron would help. He didn't respond.

"HAHA! Yea, sure! You sound real convincing…Massage? Is that what they're calling it now?" Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"IM SERIOUS! RON WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING?" She asked getting a little frustrated.

"Sure, whatever you say!" Ginny and Harry kept on teasing her.

"REALLY! Ron…?" She looked at him upset.

"It's none of their business Hermione! Just like it's none of ours what they do! Let them think whatever they want! We know what really happened." She glared at Ron. He would never just tell them what happened; he always has to make it complicated. Knowing that Hermione was upset, the boys went back to their cooking.

Ginny sat next to Hermione. In a low voice so that they boys couldn't hear, Ginny asked Hermione what she has been dying to ask for the past 24 hours. "So, are you two really together now?" Hermione looked at her toast.

"Yea…well…er…I think so yea…Now that I think of it, he never really _asked_ me to, but he's acting like we are officially together." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what happened?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, he just said that…that he loved me." Ginny smiled.

"Aw, you said it back didn't you?"

"Of course I did!"

"You are together then, but if you're unsure just talk to Ron. You know how he is! He's clueless when it comes to things like this! He always has been!"

Across The Kitchen

"Ron? What are you doing? Why aren't you working?" He turned around.

"Huh? Oh, sorry mate." He blushed; he had heard the girls conversation and realized that neither one of them had done it. _'She must think of me as such a git!'_ Ron thought mentally kicking himself.

During breakfast Ron was pretty quiet while the others talked.

"Ron…are you all right? You seem a little distant this morning."

"Huh? Oh, yea. I'm fine." Hermione looked at him a little concerned but decided to keep it quiet for now.

"I have to go!" Harry exclaimed checking his watch. He wiped his mouth clean and kissed Ginny goodbye before disapparating to work.

"Yea, we should go too Gin." Hermione remarked flicking her wand at the table and watched as everything went to the proper place.

"What am I going to do all alone?" Ron pouted.

"If you promise not to eat all of the chocolate frogs, you can come with us." Ginny laughed making fun of her brother.

He played the victim. "ME? Eat all the chocolate frogs? I would never…" He looked over at Hermione and saw her laughing as well.

"Just get ready Ron. It's not working…" Hermione added getting her shoes on.


	14. Ron's Fan Club

The morning was slow, but by lunch, the store was crawling with Hogwarts students. Hermione and Ginny watched one of these students, who looked about 17, walk towards Ron.

"Oh my gosh! Are you RONALD WEASLEY? I love you! I have you on my wall; you're my favorite keeper! I'm the president of your fan club... Can I have your autograph?" Hermione watched as the girl touched his arm. Hermione automatically went into jealous mode and had to turn her head.

"Sure! Of course you can have my autograph!" She heard Ron say while she was ringing up some orders. She finally looked back a couple minutes later expecting her to be gone, but she was still there. She was making him laugh. That pissed Hermione off to no end.

"So, Mr. Weasley...do you think...possibly...that you could owl me sometime?" The girl asked Ron. Hermione's mouth dropped as she clenched her fists at her side.

_'That little witch! How could she even ask that? Ron would never...'_ Hermione was interrupted.

"Of course Lindsay!" Ron answered the girl, "Why not?" The girl was absolutely beaming as she handed him a slip of paper with her owling address on it.

"HELL NO!" Hermione spoke aloud not intending to. She looked down at two first year Hogwarts boys. "OH, I'm sorry...I didn't intend it for you...I'm sorry...Here's your candy." She said bagging the candy and handing it over the counter. She could feel her face burning from embarresment.

"Excited about the new teenage girlfriend Ron?" Hermione heard Ginny ask him. She had just realized that Ginny had also witnessed the whole thing.

Ron went red in the face but tried to play it off. "She's just a fan..."

Hermione leaned towards Ginny. "I guess he's starting to regret what he told me last night. That...or he really didn't intend it as more than friendship..." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. She knew that Hermione was completely overreacting about the fan and it was just the jealousy talking.

_'Ron crossed the line when he told her he would owl her though. He shouldn't have accepted the owling address...'_ Ginny thought while she kept ringing up orders. She did feel sorry for Hermione; she knew she'd probably act the same way if it was Harry.

Ron was being asked for autographs all day while he sat in the shop. By the time it was time to close up, he was acting like he had just won a lifetime's worth of chocolate frogs. Hermione on the other hand, looked rather green. Every now and then she'd look at Ron and her lip would tremble like she was going to cry and she had to walk away from the others.

Ginny felt horrible for Hermione. Hermione finally got what she wanted, what she deserved and then the stupid git had to go and ruin everything. _'Men are idiots...'_ Ginny thought to herself as she stocked the candy for the next day.


	15. an

i just realized that you have to wait for two minutes in between PMing people. So instead of taking an hour to PM 25 people, i'll just put this A/N in and leave it in. I'll just upload the next chapter after it, instead of deleting this message. It's easier for everyone. Thank you for your patience through the confusion.

Madison


	16. Yet Another Ron Outburst

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School has started and I've been doing monstrious amounts of homework and studying, but since monday is labor day, I have more time this weekend to study so I decided to update.

Later that night Hermione saw that Ron was writing a pretty long letter. "Writing to that fan girl are you?" Hermione asked hotly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing Ronald! I just dont think you should..."

"SHOULD WHAT HERMIONE? WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET ABOUT HER? SHE WAS NICE AND PRETTY! WHAT PROBLEM COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE WITH SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW? AND HAVING A FAN IS PRETTY DAMN COOL IF YOU ASK ME! AND _BY THE WAY_ I AM _NOT_ WRITING TO HER, AS IF IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS. I'm writing to Charlie...do you have a problem with him too?" He yelled. The collar of his shirt to the tips of his ears were completely red.

She was so taken aback by his outburst that she just shook her head no and backed out of the family room. She sat in the kitchen not knowing what to do or think.

"Hey, I heard him yelling, you alright?" Ginny asked sitting down with cups of tea for her and Hermione.

"Why did I believe what he said the other night? It's obvious that it was a mistake. I bet he was just so grateful to be home that his emotions were running on a high. That fan girl was so pretty...it made me so furious. But that's what Ron deserves. He'd be the laughing stock of his quiddich team if he didn't have a pretty "look at me look at me!" girlfriend like the others do. I wasn't made to be girlfriend material. I was made for books and learning. I'm an idiot."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "DO YOU KNOW HOW REDICULOUS YOU SOUND RIGHT NOW? Ron might be thick, but he isn't that thick headed. How can you not be girlfriend material? You can't stick your nose in books for the rest of your life and pretend like you don't need a man or a family! Stop feeling sorry for yourself AND TALK TO RON!" Ginny was very frustrated.

Hermione sighed and drank her tea.

Hermione went to bed early that night. "Hey Gin! What's up?" Ron asked walking into the kitchen.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron cringed. She sounded just like his mother when she screamed at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't pretend like you don't know what's going on! Hermione is horribly upset! It's all of you fault! You tell her that you love her and then you go and you flirt with some girl fan right in her face! You even tell the girl that you'll OWL her Ron! Hermione thinks that what you said was a mistake. That now you regret what you said. Now she thinks that she's too ugly for you, do you know how horrible it feels for a girl to feel ugly? You are HORRIBLE!...Hey? Where are you going?"

Ron was already on his way up to see Hermione. He didn't want to wait for Ginny to finsh.


	17. I'm In Love With You

When he reached Hermione's bedroom, he noticed that the door was cracked. He peeked in and saw Hermione sobbing into her pillow. It broke his heart to see her so upset and he was furious about getting upset at her over nothing.

He opened the door and sat next to her. "Hermione?" He asked rubbing her back. She pulled away.

"Go away, I'm fine. I just want to be alone!" She sniffled. Ron didn't budge. Instead, he laid beside her and pulled her to him.

"Ronald! I said go!" She told him, but knew he wouldn't listen to her.

"Mione, I'm not leaving until you listen to me." She gave a frustrated sigh and rolled over to look at him.

"What do you want?" He pulled her to him once again.

"Ginny told me what you said..." Hermione looked down and clenched her jaw. "I don't know why I got so mad at you, I'm sorry. I've been really stressed out for some reason, and I just blew up. I didn't mean to make you feel the way I did." He sighed for a moment trying to figure out what to say next.

Seeing that Hermione's head was down, he raised it with his fingers. "Listen Mione, you are in no way ugly, understand? I think that you're bloody amazing and I wouldn't want anyone else. I was just trying to be nice to her, the whole fan thing is new to me. You know that. When she walked away, I threw the owling address in the trash."

She smiled softly. "You did?"

He nodded and kept talking. "I'm in love with you Hermione. I had realized it fourth year when you had gone to the ball with Krum. My life would bloody suck without you. Please forgive me...Please?" He asked giving her his famous lopsided grin.

"Are you sure Ron? You aren't embarrest to be with me?" He laughed.

"Who could you say that? I could never be embarrest to be with you. You're bloody smart and damn pretty." She scoffed at him for using so many curse words. He rolled his eyes and kept going. "You're a lot better than those girls. They've bleached their hair so many times, they probably don't have a brain cell left in their heads!"

Hermione laughed. "That's not very nice." He shrugged his shoulders and kissed her before getting up.

"You need some sleep, I'm going home, I'll see you later alright?" She shook her head.

"No, stay!"

"I'm sorry Mione, I can't. I have to go to an autograph signing tomorrow at 7:00 am."

She turned her back to him and covered up. "Hermione I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good time, good night." He sighed and walked towards her door. He turned back to look at her once more before shutting the door and heading home.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't sleep, she laid there for hours trying to. Why didn't she tell him? She should have told him. All evening long she had a funny feeling in her stomach like something bad was going to happen. She tried to ignore it, but the feeling just kept getting stronger. She had to get up to go talk to Ginny, she felt like she was going to be sick. She slid her fuzzy slippers on and crossed her room to the door. When she grabbed the knob, someone knocked. She jumped and cursed out loud.

"Ginny?" She asked while opening the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "GET OUT!"


	18. Phone Bugger

A/N: I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner...We had a laboratory practical exam today in Biology 130 and I was studying all weekend...but now that it is over, I will probably get to update again this week...not promising anything though...but I will try my hardest... CAUTION: For you anti-fluff readers...this chapter contains a lot of it. I'm not a big fluffy writer, though I do write bits and peices, but this is MAJOR fluff.

Ron was woken up by the muggle phone ringing. He rolled over and looked at the clock. "4:30 am? Bugger off..." He closed his eyes and turned back over ignoring the phone call.

After his autograph signing he decided to see Ginny and Hermione.

He knocked on the door. "WHAT IN THE HELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE? WHEN SOMEONE CALLS...PICK IT UP!" Ginny screamed answering the door.

"That was you? What for Gin?" Ginny pulled him inside the door and up the stairs.

"Viktor showed up last night after you left. Look what he did!" She exclaimed pushing him into Hermione's room. She had her back to him sleeping. Ginny steered him to the other side of the bed to get a better look at the sleeping Hermione. Hermione's face and arms were all beat up.

"Why didn't you stay last night? You couldn't apparate two minutes earlier to go home? She knew something wasn't right." Ginny whispered annoyed with her brother. "She wanted so bad to see you this morning, but you're so much of a bastard you couldn't pick up the phone. I told her I would go and fetch you, but she refused to let me go." He sighed and got down on his knees holding her hand; he wanted to get a better look.

"I'll stay here...for as long as she needs. If i ever see that son of a bitch again he wont have legs to stand on! That mother fucker..." He kept on mumbling incoherent curse words and Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry 'Mione!" He whispered in her ear. "I'm such a damn screw up..." He kissed her hand and stood back up.

"I'm going to get some clothes to stay here for awhile. I'll be right back." He disapparated and apparated back within minutes.

"Hey Ron..." He heard Hermione speak. He spun around to see her smiling.

"HERMIONE! I'm so sorry...i don't know what to say! I guess I'm a complete git, eh?" She shook her head.

"Ronald...don't worry about it..."

She tried to convince him that everything was ok but he cut her off. "I HATE KRUM HERMIONE! I'VE BEEN SAYING SINCE 4TH YEAR THAT HE WAS A HORRIBLE SON OF A BITCH! I'LL BEAT HIS SORRY ASS TO A PULP IF HE EVER COMES NEAR YOU AGAIN..."

"RONALD! I'm not dying! I'm alright...He just got a little upset..."

"UPSET? A LITTLE UPSET? I'LL SHOW HIM UPSET!"

"No, Ron! You're better than he is. Don't stoop to his level!" She looked up at him. His face was so red, it was hard to tell where his hair line stopped; she watched as his chest rose and fell in rapid movements and sighed.

"Ron...come here.." She told him patting the bed. "I am fine! I WILL NOT die!" she held his hand once he sat down. "Everything's all right now." She hugged him. "Not so right Ron..."

"Sorry...Mione..." She laughed

"It's quite alright"

Ron stayed with the girls the rest of the day. When Ginny was sure that Ron would stay, she and Harry went out.


	19. IM SO SORRY

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. This year was my freshman year of college and I never thought that it would take up so much of my time, but I go on winter break the 13 of December. I WILL update then; I promise. If you have any questions or want to facebook me, AIM me at Alw4ysTh1nkin9 email me at the same name.

Sorry for any inconvenience.

Madison


	20. Grasping the Concept

A/N: I know I've been gone for a LONG time, but I'm back! And I know the chapters are kind of short but they break up easier this way.

Hermione was really sore and had trouble moving around. She was sitting on her couch drinking tea and watching TV while Ron took a shower. When he came out she smiled at him.

"What are you on about?" He asked, sitting next to her. She slid a hand through his flaming red hair.

"I love it when your hair is wet; you look so good…and smell good too!" He chuckled.

"I get it now…so witches like it when a bloke is clean! Now I understand." He said playfully smacking his forehead. "No wonder I could never snag a date."

She nodded, grinning. "You've finally grasp that concept Ron; I wondered how long it would take." She winked at him and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's so weird that Harry and Ginny will be married in ten months! How cool is it that your best friend is going to be your brother in law? He won't have to be the only child anymore!" She laughed. "I'm happy something is going to turn out right for Harry."

"III can't believe that Bill and Fleur are going to have a baby! I'll be an uncle! It's so wicked!" She smiled at him and took his hand.

"You like kids Ron?" She looked over at him.

He nodded his head. "I love kids; I can't wait to have a few of my own. Now that I have money and everything now, I won't have to worry about being poor and making them wear hand-me-downs!"

She sighed. "Yea, that's all good and well, but remember that money isn't everything. Admit it; you loved your childhood. Think about all of the people that love you and then look at the Malfoy's…they have money and they…well…they just plain suck!"

He laughed. "That's true! I did love my childhood and the Malfoy's are dirty bast--"

"RON!" Hermione yelled before he went on.

"It was nice having friends that I know didn't like me just because I had money."

She looked at him. "Oh, how I did love you!" He looked at her his mouth dropping and she laughed. "Eh, I guess I still do."

He playfully bit her arm. "Mean witch!" She scowled.

"I AM NOT!"

"Are to!"

"Are Not."

"ok…" He answered her knowing that she was too stubborn to let him win.

"You give up too fast Ronald!" He nodded and turned the channel on the television.

"HEY! I was watching that!"

"You weren't fast enough...I grabbed the remote first. Look at it this way...You get to be nice...and I get the remote!"

She scowled at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Mean? I'll show you mean..." She murmered, reached for her wand and casted the body-locker curse.

His body went rigid and she pried the remote out of his hand.

"I believe that your turn is now over!" She remarked laughing.

A few minutes later she conjured the counter curse. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MIONE!?!"

"I was thinking that you were lucky that i didn't take your wallet from you too." She said batting her eyes and smirking.

Murmering under his breath, he left the room to go get something to eat from the kitchen


	21. I love you too?

A/N: I lost my story somewhere so, I've decided just to make the rest of it up. It wont be as good as it was going to be since I wont make several new drafts on it, but since Spring Break and Easter Break are right around the corner, I might make a sequal to the story. Obviously, it wont be as long, but I miss writing.

The next few months were pretty hectic for the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione as they were getting ready for the wedding. As each month came and went, Hermione kept getting more and more depressed. She knew that Ginny would be moving out and that Ron was moving as well. She knew that Ron wouldn't be right across the street anymore, and that Ginny and Harry were going to want some privacy.

Hermione and Ron were in his muggle car; Ron was rambling on about something, but she didn't care. She had a lot to think about. She sat there staring out the window and saw that a house was for sale. "Aw, look how beautiful it is!" She expressed outloud interrupting Ron's talking.

"Huh? Oh yea, it's cute...Anyway..." She sighed and turned to try and listen to him, but instead just sat staring at his moving lips, her mind somewhere different.

He sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to listen to anything he said and turned up the muggle radio.

They finally pulled into her driveway and he put the car in park. She sat there looking out the side window. "Hermione? We're home..." She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry; I hadn't realized. I'll talk to you later. I love you." She moved over and kissed him before getting out and shutting the door.

"Well...okay...I love you too?" He frowned. Something was wrong with Hermione...she always waits for him to say it back. he reversed and parked his car into his driveway.

Later that night there was a knock on Hermione's door. "One moment please!" she yelled as she pulled the cookies out of the oven and turned it off. She turned away from the stove and screamed. "RONALD!" she touched her chest, "you gave me a fright."

He hugged her. "I'm sorry Mione. Are those cookies?" She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, love. Would you like a couple?" He nodded his head frantically, his hair flying everwhere.

She smiled warmly at him and went to get the milk and a glass. He sat at the breakfast nook and waited for her to sit across from him.

"Ron? Is there any specific reason why you needed to come here tonight?" He nodded.

"I found a house and I want you to see it. I figured we could go to eat before and then I can show you what it looks like." She did her best to look excited.

"Yes, that would be wonderful! Where would you like to go for dinner, Ronald?" He grinned and took her hand.

"There's this new resturant about ten minutes away from the house, it looks really good. I got us reservations for 7:00p.m. tomorrow." She nodded.

"Alright, I'll be dressed by six."

He nodded and placed his dirty dishes in the sink. "Thank you for the cookies, I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking over to her and kissing her. "I love you, Mione."

She smiled. "I love you too, Ron."

She walked him to the door where they said their last goodbyes and she locked it behind him. She walked to the kitchen frowning knowing everything was going to change between the four of them and she was scared it wouldn't be a good change. After rinsing the dirty dishes and adding them to the others in the dishwasher she washed her face and changed before going to bed.

(one more chapter guys)


End file.
